GTA Episode Listing/Trivia
Grand Theft Auto IV Grand Theft Auto V General Trivia * Each hunter started at level 4 in the very first GTA V Online Let's Play, except Michael who was level 3. During the two parts of the Let's Play everyone gained three levels, with Ray gaining four. * Every one of the main six hunters have won a race and failed to finish a race. Ray and Ryan have the most finishes while Gavin has the most DNFs (mainly due to his usual comedy of errors). * Whenever the Hunters do a race, they normally state "No custom vehicles" as a rule. This usually forces Michael to use the Fake AH Crew's crew color (especially with the Super class due to his Adder being chrome) while Ray still has access to his preferred creek brown. ** This rule seems to have disappeared as of late, mainly with how many custom vehicles the Hunters all have. * Every main Hunter except Ryan uses a personal license plate relating to that Hunter (Jack's references his beard, Geoff's is basically GEOFF with the EO backwards, Michael's uses his alternate name "Mogar" and is often pronounced a la James Bond's codename as "the Double-O Mogar", Gavin's is the first half of his main gamertag, and Ray's is his gamertag spelled backwards). ** Part-timer Matt seems to have done the same thing with his, using a forward version of Ray's minus his tag's second t due to the 8-character imit. * Every main Hunter except Gavin has at least one supercar amongst their personal vehicles. Michael has two, a chrome Adder and a white Vacca; Ray also possesses an Adder while Ryan and Geoff have Zentornos and Jack has an Entity XF. Gavin has since removed himself off the no-supercars list on his purchase of an FMJ. ** Michael has the most supercars of the Hunters, but the chrome Adder seems to be his go-to choice. Jack has a preference for the Entity XF, Geoff sticks to the Zentorno, and Jeremy's main is his "Rimmy Tim-mobile" X80 Proto. * Every Hunter has piloted aircraft in Freemode. Jack and Gavin are the most likely ones to do so, mainly using either a P-996 LAZER and a TItan respectively or a Cargobob. * Whenever an emergency services vehicle appears Gavin is the most likely Hunter to get in it. Most of the time said vehicle is a fire truck. In RouLetsPlay Cops 'n' Crooks Gavin even bailed out of his team's car just to get in one he saw as they approached. * Ray and Michael use strikingly similar characters, often resulting in the two being dubbed, by themselves, as "Team Twinsies". * Jack is the only main Hunter to use a female character in GTA Online. The only other Hunter to use a female character is Lindsay, who doesn't appear in every Let's Play. Kerry has also used a female GTA Online character, during the first two GTA Online Let's Plays; his new character is male, before being turned into a female character again. * Personal vehicles for the Hunters in Parts 1 & 2 were Michael in a Bravado Gauntlet, blue with red stripe and 00M0GAR license plate, Gavin in a purple Dinka Blista with GAV1NO license plate, Geoff in a black Ubermacht Zion Cabrio with GOEFF license plate, Kerry in a black Canis Mesa, Jack in a 'diarrhea green' Schyster Fusilade, and Ray in a brown Gallivanter Baller with NAMNWORB license plate. ** Michael and Gavin are the only ones confirmed to still have theirs, while Ray sold his the first chance he got in favor of a creek brown version of Geoff's original car. * Each hunter except Jack and the part-time players has a 'personal color' for their custom vehicles. Michael's is chrome (which both his Truffade Adder and Pegassi Bati 801 are), Gavin's is purple (his Blista (his very first car) and any non-custom outside certain vehicle types), Ryan's is a black and green combination (both of his Super-class custom vehicles, an Adder and a Pegassi Zentorno, are this scheme), Geoff's is pink (his Zentorno and any non-custom outside certain vehicle types), and Ray's is brown (any vehicle outside certain vehicle types). Jeremy has a "signature" color scheme of choice himself - the purple-yellow-orange combo also associated with his Rimmy Tim alias. * In most GTA Races using Super-class vehicles Jack prefers to use the Entity XF, while Michael is more of an Adder racer. * At least one Hunter had to partake in a Let's Play using someone else's account. In EXTREME Ryan had to use Michael's account as a game type from a previous Let's Play made his account unusable. * Across all Hunters, eight types of vehicles have been owned by at least one of them. Motorcycles have been in all main Hunters' personal vehicle arrays except Ryan and Geoff (mostly Bati 801s, though Gavin has a Sanchez and a Sovereign). All main Hunters (counting both Ray and Jeremy among them), plus part-time Hunter Matt Bragg, have owned Super-class vehicles, mostly Adders (though Ryan and Geoff have Zentornos, Michael and Jeremy have Vaccas, Jack has an Entity XF and a Cheetah, and Michael has been seen owning an Osiris; Gavin joined the club late with his purchase of an FMJ). The only confirmed Compacts-class vehicle among them is Gavin's Blista. Ray and Geoff have both at some point owned a Zion Cabrio from the Coupes class. The Baller Ray had in the first two Let's Plays is the lone confirmed SUV-class vehicle of the group. Michael's 'Original 00M0GAR' Bravado Gauntlet is the sole confirmed Muscle-class vehicle. Michael also has the lone confirmed Sports Classics-class vehicle, with the Roosevelt. During the GTA Online Heists (those from the DLC) Michael, Ryan, and Ray all bought armored Kurumas, of the Sports class; Michael's quickly replaced the Roosevelt as the Heist car. Geoff * Geoff's main vehicle in GTA Online is a pink Zentorno. He is one of two Hunters with a Zentorno as his main vehicle, the other being Ryan. * Geoff's main title in GTA Online is "The Creator", as he organizes most of the Let's Plays and Things to Dos, and most of the custom maps are of his creation. He usually states that this gives him an unfair advantage the first time playing a specific Geoff-created map (unlike Minecraft, Geoff has to participate due to hosting his own jobs as it's his only way of getting the others to participate). * Over the course of the Let's Plays and Things to Dos Geoff has had five different personal vehicles: a black Zion Cabrio, a pink Zentorno, a pink Hot Rod Blazer, a red Sandking XL, and a green Bati 801; he has since added two additional bikes, the three-wheeled bike from the Bikers DLC and the Nagasaki Shotaro (a.k.a. the Tron bike), both pink, as well as a Pegassi Reaper (also pink). * Geoff's main license plate is 'GOEFF', a misspelling of his name that resulted thanks to Gavin. * Geoff's character's normal outfit is based on the suit of Pee Wee Herman, but with armor underneath the tux. * During the Rallies Let's Play, Geoff won every race. Three of them were with Jack. * Geoff was the first person seen legitimately gaining the 'Above the Law' achievement in an Achievement Hunter video (Gavin had gotten it before him, but due to a glitch as Gavin was only a 41 at the time). Fellow AH co-founder Jack and RTX 2014 hire Jeremy have since joined him. * First place alone seems to be Geoff's achilles heel, for he always seems to have some sort of unfortunate mishap. This has become so synonymous with him that it's been named after him. ** Despite this, thanks to DNF problems for the others Geoff was able to pull out a victory in Geoff Bag 5. Michael * Michael alternates between two primary vehicles: a chrome Adder and a black-and-green Roosevelt. The latter vehicle has since had its role as the heist vehicle replaced by the Karin Kuruma (more specifically the armored version), and all of Michael's personal vehicles have the '00M0GAR' license plate. * Michael's main title in GTA Online is "Captain Overkill", as he has a tendency to pull out his minigun in situations where it wouldn't be practical. * Michael's known personal vehicles over the course of the Let's Plays are a blue-and-red Gauntlet he dubs the original OOMOGAR, an orange Bifta he often refers to as the 'Grifta' as a reference to Geoff's Red vs. Blue role, a white Vacca, a chrome Bati 801, both the Adder and Roosevelt, an armored Kuruma which replaced the Roosevelt as the heist car, his own Shotaro, and a Western Zombie Bobber as his Bikers bike. This gives him a total of six vehicles across five classes. He is one of only two known to still possess his original car (the Gauntlet); the other is his Team Nice Dynamite teammate Gavin. * Michael was only able to actively participate in two rally races, as in the other two his co-driver spawned outside the car. * Michael was the only Hunter who had yet to do the Epsilon Program cutscene in GTA Online after dying in Freemode. This was revealed after Jack flattened him moments after Michael killed Gavin with a shotgun (Gavin's second Michael-caused death in Freemode in Part 1). * Michael is the only Hunter whose character has never worn flip-flops at any point (Jack, Geoff, and Ryan spent some time not long after the Beach Bum Pack came out in them, while Ray and Gavin wore them for their roles as firemen in Gavin's heist as well as the following Capture Let's Play and Jeremy initially focused on them), though his character did spend some time in the other available sandal variety. * Out of everyone in Achievement Hunter, Michael's rank of 184 is the highest of all of them sans Andy (180s). Gavin * Gavin's primary vehicles are a purple Blista and a Fort Zancudo livery Sanchez. He's had the Blista since the beginning of GTA Online Let's Plays. His only other known personal vehicles are a green Bifta seen in Things to Do in GTA V: Hilltop Hijinks, a Sovereign motorcycle, and a BMX. He has since added a Shotaro and a Vapid FMJ to his known vehicles, while the Sanchez has cost him three finishes in stunt races. ** Due to a combination of the Sanchez and his usual comedy of errors Gavin has been known to drive way off course in stunt races. ** His Bikers bike, a modded Faggio, is even slower than the Sanchez, and when Gavin stupidly picked it for the third race of the Robbie Kay playlist he immediately started driving way off course only for a rock to punt him into the river and back onto the track. (Even Geoff, who also failed to finish, lapped him). * Gavin's main titles are "The Idiot" and "The Flying Fireman", as he has tendencies to, for the former, do stupid things in the Let's Plays and, for the latter, commandeer an aircraft (mostly either a Titan or a Cargobob) or a fire truck. * During most of the recent GTA V videos, Gavin's character's hair and mouth are described by Gavin as being 'temperamental'; his mouth is usually hanging open in the lobbies, and his hair often disappears (one time Ryan noted a ponytail hairstyle had taken its place during the Water Sports Let's Play). * At the beginning of the GTA V Let's Plays Gavin had spent 6000 in GTA cash on sunglasses. * Gavin was the first death in Freemode in GTA V, when he was run over by Michael. * The only members of Achievement Hunter behind Gavin in rank are Mica (25), Kerry (his highest known only reached 17), Matt (approximately 80), and Lindsay (40s); Jeremy (somewhere north of 140) had overcome a large deficit to pass Gavin (93). * Gavin is the primary target of muggers in GTA Online; Enter the Dragonface is the only known time the muggers were geared toward someone else, whilst another episode saw Michael get the Full Refund achievement when Geoff was unable to aim for the obvious target Gavin. Notable muggings include: ** Nonstop Bike, Gavin got mugged on the side of Mt. Chiliad; the mugger would survive the mountain for a while before Jeremy ran him down ** a Flight School DLC-related video, when Gavin got mugged while in a Titan as Jack talked about an argument between a pilot and an air traffic controller ** VIP Free Roam, Gavin got mugged while driving a firetruck as VIP Michael climbed into it, leading to a hilarious miscommunication in which both Michael and Jeremy thought the other was driving the firetruck for about two minutes before the mugger was revealed. * Gavin is known to struggle in race-only playlists, having twice only scored 7 overall. The first was in EXTREME (a 5-entrant 6-round playlist during which Gavin accidentally hit triangle on a PlayStation controller during the third race), while the other came in Cunning Stunts 3 (6 entrants, with Jeremy having replaced Ray and Trevor competing in place of Jack, in a five-rounder that saw Gavin's lone finish come ahead of eventual playlist winner Ryan). Two of his DNFs in the latter playlist were justified due to a Sanchez in race 1 and Ryan wrecking him out of the lead in race 4. Ryan * Ryan's primary vehicle is a black-and-green Zentorno; it was originally the only known personal vehicle he's had. He and Team Gents teammate Geoff both mainly use the Zentorno. Since then, he's revealed possession of an Adder in the same color scheme as the Zentorno, plus a Shotaro and chromed stunt vehicles in the Omnis and RE-7B to go along with a Burger Shot-liveried Stallion. * Ryan's main title is "The Skull", as his primary outfit usually includes a skull mask. He is the only Hunter to normally wear a mask. (One of Ray's outfits had a mask as part of it). * Ryan, probably likely assisted by his Minecraft persona, is the craziest of the Hunters. He won the Path to Insanity Let's Play in 18 minutes, but Gavin then extended it for Geoff to take second 25 minutes later by saying Ryan was already crazy. * It was in GTA V where Ryan first said his famous line "I'm still in the air!", after colliding with Jack as the backmost jumper of four; the ensuing explosions somehow managed to kill Ray in the vehicle in front. He has left himself wide open for a reoccurrence several times since, and the line spawned the creation of a shirt in the Rooster Teeth store. * Ryan has never survived a heist done in Freemode, though he came close three times (After killing Geoff in the first one, he returned for the money Geoff dropped but wasn't fast enough and committed suicide, he got killed by a faster Ray near the end of the third one (having inadvertently tipped Ray off on his intentions by repeating what he said in Geoff's Heist), and his death in Lindsay's was a freak accident). He is the only Hunter to have never survived one fully. ** His first name, James, was his codename in Ray's heist. He was one of two not to use his middle name as his codename, Ray himself (going by 'TAFKAR') the other. * Under Ryan's usual skull mask is some red, black, and white face paint described as being as close to a skull as he could find. That face paint has since been replaced with some face paint even closer to a skull. * Ryan is the second-highest in rank in GTA Online, at close to 175 (he had surpassed Ray in the late 110s). Jack * Jack's primary vehicle is a blue Entity XF, which he bought blue. All of his personal vehicles have 'BEARDO' as his license plate, as a reference to his beard. The only other known Personal Vehicle he's had is a 'diarrhea green' Fusilade from the first Let's Play, which he parked on top of a light structure attempting a stunt jump. Since then an Adder, a Cheetah, a Shotaro, and a Banshee have been confirmed in his collection. * Jack's main title is "The Jetfighter", as his other main vehicle is a P-996 LAZER jet. He was piloting one when he collided with Ryan during Achievement Knievel, leaving him still in the air. * Jack has used the most outfits and hairstyles of the Hunters, aided in part by his character being female. His outfit array has included a look being described as 'steampunk', a hybrid of his Christmas and Beach Bum outfits, and a flapper dress from the Valentine's Day Massacre Pack. * During the two Import/Export DLC missions he partook in, Jack is one level away from 100, having leveled up during the video. He is the last original main Hunter to get the achievement for it (Gavin got it at 41 via a glitch). He has since cleared that rank. Jeremy *Jeremy's primary vehicle color scheme is purple, orange, and yellow (the colors of his GTA alias Rimmy Tim). The alias' color scheme applies to his known vehicles (an X80 Proto, a Western Nightblade he uses as his MC bike, a BF Raptor, and a Shotaro that notably ran over a mugger that got Gavin on the side of Mt. Chiliad in Nonstop Bike), which often have similar names based on the alias. **With the exception of his outfit change caused by a guest star on Jeremy's account, his outfits also use the alias' color scheme whenever possible. *Originally Jeremy was well behind Gavin when he was hired at RTX 2014; he has since bypassed Gavin, now somewhere north of 140 to the Brit's almost 95. *Jeremy sometimes streams new GTA Online DLC on his Twitch channel. During a Transform Races one (which included inadvertent foreshadowing) Jeremy got killed a couple times during an intermission between two playlists by 'NeosZ07', who had tried joining the previous playlist and was attracted to his position by a nearby buddy's bounty. Ray * Ray's primary vehicle alternates between an Adder and a Bifta. His personal vehicles have 'NAMNWORB' as his license plate (BrownMan spelled backwards) and whenever he gets to choose his vehicle's color he always opts for creek brown. He's also, at some point, had a Baller, a Zion Cabrio, a Bati 801, a Panto, an armored Kuruma, and a Faggio among his personal vehicles, for a total eight vehicles among seven classes. * Ray's main title is "The Shot" as he has won the most deathmatches, often getting at least one sniper kill since gaining the sniper rifle. His proficiency with melee is also quite good, as he won a one-on-one against Geoff in one of his created maps in a Versus episode and finished second in a melee-only match during one of the Rockstar Verified Let's Plays to Jack (Gavin was fourth and went unkilled but that was due to mainly using the bus, stating he was an occasional inconvenience). * Ray's final appearance in a GTA Online video was the finale of the third GTA Online Heist, in which he leveled up to 117; by then Ryan had jumped him. Kerry * As of his most recent appearance in console GTA V Let's Plays Kerry has used three different characters. His first was a female with what Kerry described as a 'Skrillix' haircut and two-tone high heel ankle boots, his second was a male dubbed an 'Aaron Carter lookalike' (who spent a stint in flip-flops), and his third was a very old Geoff-created male for Chopper vs. Chopper X on the Xbox One (as a result of uploading his second character to the PS4) * His highest seen level for any of his characters is 17, which was his second character's level in his last appearance with it; his female only made it to 7 in the first two Let's Plays, and his Xbox One character only made it to level 4. Lindsay * Lindsay, despite not being a frequent contributor, won the first three goes in Things to Do In GTA V: Glug Glug Slam. Her level, at the time, was in the teens; she has since reached into the 40s. * Like Jack, she uses a female character. Some of her Xbox One appearances saw her hair disappear as Gavin's had done previously, resulting in her twice falling into a chemo joke. * Lindsay is the only Hunter not of the main six to lead a heist. It was during the setup that Ryan noticed a height discrepancy between her female character and the male ones the others were using, which was attributed to her character wearing heels. Her heist would be the most successful, as only Gavin and Ryan died as a result of glitches; those deaths got rid of the useless one (Gavin) and the backstabbing traitor (Ryan). * Lindsay struggles a lot in races, often missing a checkpoint and taking too long to reset (to the point her only confirmed finishes are the latter two Adder Addiction races, one in front of a DNF from Jeremy). * Lindsay has not yet unveiled a personal vehicle (which either helps or hinders her depending on race type, though is usually a non-factor with the nature of how most of her racing fails go). * Achievement Hunter recently did a playlist with a ruleset intended to have her win every race. A clever move on her part at the end of race two cost Michael and Ryan a good heap of points. ** One of the rules was that if she touched another Hunter, that person was to drop to last place. She got Gavin once when helicopter issues saw Gav sit still for over a minute, giving Lindsay an easy target. Matt * Matt only has two confirmed custom vehicles, an Adder from a Freemode session in which Jack became the Beast in a Freemode Event and a Banshee with 'Flight of the Bumblebee' as its horn. He twice used the Banshee in Cunning Stunts 4, holding the horn down the entire race both times (he finished both races, round 2 in third as Geoff, Mica, and Michael repeatedly had issues, and round 4 in a close finish with Geoff in a battle for fourth). * Matt's character looks very similar to Matt himself, only without the recent change of hair color. Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Trivia Pages Category:Achievement Hunter Trivia